The Hogwarts Diary-Year 1
by jakeboy4914
Summary: Year 2011, 13 years after Lord Voldemort was vanquished, the Wizarding world now has an important law to keep muggles from finding out about their presence. This is why Daniel grows up not knowing about his true identity, Along with Studying hard and playing Quidditch Daniel will learn to find where he fits in this vast world. Follow Daniel through his first year at Hogwarts, Enjoy
1. chapter 1-The 11th Birthday

**Alright this is my new story which will be about a boy called Daniel Sythe who similarly to Harry has no idea he is a wizard until the letter comes on his birthday and he goes to Hogwarts meeting loads of friends along the way. It won't be super action-packed as it will be more focusing on the classes and friendships but their will be small plot twists they will deal with and one bigger plot-twist the whole way through hopefully. Also bare with me on the sentence structure because it's not something I am amazing at. I must say that I am not very good at dialogue so please tell me about my mistakes but only if you can tell me how I could improve it thanks. Please review because I really appreciate it and you get to feel more like part of the series however long it goes on for.  
**

**I am a New Zealander so that is why Dan is a New Zealander because I wanted a relation between my family and the Sythe's family because I think I find it easier to write with the thought that it's a real life person so the traits are easier to describe and remember**

* * *

_-CHAPTER ONE-_

**The 11th Birthday**

* * *

It is early morning in Chelsea and the dazzling orange sunrise was just crashing over the historical buildings sending a wake-up call to all those who were in their comfortable beds.  
Edward Sythe was already up and about in number 14 Ravenwood Drive and was making his wife her usual cup of tea, what no one else apart from him knew; is that he was using magic to pour the milk and heat the water and even stir the tea bag. Magic? Yes Magic!  
Edward Sythe was a wizard and a very good one at that. To use his magic he had a 13 inch long wooden wand that he held out of his right hand like an extension to his already long arm. He was a tall man with small square spectacles that sat on his slightly crooked nose. He is very well groomed and looks like a very ordinary person, the only problem; he isn't.

Today was his son, Daniel's birthday and to Edward and Anne Sythe it was a very big birthday, his eleventh and although it sounded as good as any other birthday, later on in the day Daniel would find that this particular birthday would be very different indeed.  
Without his father noticing Daniel had crept up behind him but luckily Edward had already whipped his wand away and any sign of magic had vanished.  
'Morning Dan!' Eddie exclaimed, 'Happy Birthday buddy,' 'thanks dad' said Daniel smiling, 'my first birthday in England' said Daniel matter-of-factly, his dad thought for a moment and then answered 'Yes, your right, I suppose eleven year olds are always right are they?' The father and son exchanged glances and Dan started laughing when he saw the mad glint in his fathers eye.  
It was true though, the Sythe's had been living in England for only just over a year now, but Daniel's tenth birthday was celebrated in Ireland with some of his family. Daniel and his sister, Jasmine were born in New Zealand and moved to England for some reason that their mother will not mention. Daniel enjoyed England but New Zealand was where he really belonged and he missed all of his friends that he had to leave behind at his old primary school.

The house that they lived in now was a lot bigger than in New Zealand but it was very close to the Chelsea and Fulham football pitches so Saturday traffic's a nightmare. Although Daniel loves going to the matches his parents never enjoy them. Apparently they follow a completely different sport which Daniel didn't understand because he had never seen them watch such a sport.

'Hey Dan, 'appy birthday' said Jasmine, his nine year old sister as she jumped onto his straightened back intending to give him a hug, 'thanks Jaz' he said and pushed her off in a joking manner. His whole family was down in the spacious living room now and Daniel's mum, Anne who had the most English accent out of the family had brought down a bundle of gifts that were hidden in colossal amounts of wrapping paper. Daniel was getting excited as his family sung 'happy birthday' but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large wing soar past the kitchen window and he got up curiously and had a look. 'Hey guys look, there's an owl!' He said excitedly and the other three flooded to the window to watch it soar away quite quickly, 'it must be coming for an answer-' muttered his mum quietly to Eddie who nodded his head. 'I think so' he said with a grin on his face as he cocked his head over to look at his son who was gawking at the owl that had just flown past in broad daylight.

'Hey Dan, can you go get the post' asked his mum cheerily after his parents had a muffled conversation about something Dan really wanted to know.

Dan was curious. They didn't usually ask him to go get the mail but then again he didn't really think about it much as he was accustomed to odd things happening in his life.

Once in the playground in New Zealand he had suddenly flown from one side of the climbing wall to the other and only minutes later he was being quickly rushed home by his dad who was flustered at the news. Another time he was reading a book when suddenly random words had turned bold from all over the page saying '**Hope your enjoying the book**' and then on the flight back from Ireland he had been thinking of how nice a plate of food would be when suddenly with at least three strangers watching a plate of Hawaiian pizza appeared in front of him as if it had read his mind.

But most of the odd things that happened around him were to do with his parents, they always seemed like they were hiding something, like a portion of their lives was a secret, locked away forever and Dan had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with their move to England. But he's learned that there's no point in asking questions that you know won't have an answer.

The air was coldish as it usually was in the early hours of the morning but it was heating up a bit, Dan pulled the latch on the small white letterbox and the Sunday paper fell out of it and into his hands, he pulled out a few other letters and he looked at the top one, it was addressed to him, he figured it was a birthday card from someone back in N.Z. As he re-opened the navy front door his dad sped over to him and took the paper and looked over at the letters, 'what you got there' he gestured towards the letters in Daniel's hand, there were at least five of them and Daniel was flicking through them himself, they were from his Grandma and Grandad, a good friend from primary school, his Uncle Anthony and all of his dad's brothers and sisters who lived in Wellington. As he finished reading his letter from his uncle he looked at the last letter of the pile, it was addressed like so...

_To Mr D. Sythe, 14 Ravenwood Dr, Chelsea, England_

Immediately Daniel was intrigued and his dad gestured for Anne to come over and see as well as he grinned wildly staring from his son to the letter in his hands. Dan had no idea who it was from so he flipped the envelope over and on the other side was a small wax seal that was shaped like a school crest, it was split into four colored quarters, green, blue, red and yellow, each with a small animal emblem representing it.

Daniel looked over at his father who was still grinning like a psycho-murderer and said 'what' 'just open it' said his dad who seemed very edgy, 'but who's it from' Daniel asked trying to get answers 'I dunno' exclaimed his father trying to cover up his smile.  
'yeh you do, you look like your about to go live in a theme park' mentioned Daniel and his father sighed, giving up, 'just open it and you'll find out' he said mysteriously and Daniel carefully took off the small seal and opened the envelope, there were three different letters in the envelop but before Daniel could pick one out it picked itself out and the top letter flew into Dans hands, 'Woah' he said in surprise and Jasmine craned over in awe as well, though the parents looked like it was just part of there ordinary lives.

Dan opened the piece of parchment up and begun to read it aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Anderworth Obbin_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chf. Sorcerer,International Codebreaker)  
_

_Dear Mr Sythe, _

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where you will be sorted into one of the four school houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffyndor and Slytherin. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st September 2011. We await your owl by no later than 31st July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
_

_ the next_ letter_ explains to you the international wizarding secrecy act but your parents or guardians may wish to talk to you about it themselves.  
_

Daniel was shocked, so was Jasmine but still by the look on Mr Sythe's face he had known it was coming from the beginning and he was thrilled by it, 'what the heck' said Daniel as he sat there dumbfounded, then he laughed. 'Stop pranking me dad, I know it's you why else would you do it on my birthday' His dad's grin turned to a look of astonishment, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe that his son thought that was why he had gotten the letter.

As he stood there awkwardly trying to react he was thankful that his wife had been quick enough to make a decision and had whipped Edwards wand out of his pocket to show Daniel. 'This is a wand' spoke Anne 'it is the wizarding tool we use to cast spells' she finished, 'wait so youu... you and dad are wizards too' Dan said clearly befuddled, 'well your dad is, I'm a witch, you'll be a wizard at Hogwarts' said Anne but Daniel still wasn't buying it. He begun bombarding her with questions until finally he asked, 'show me a spell' he said clearly thinking he had just won the argument, that there was no way she could prove it now.

Anne cleared her throat and held her wand pointing to the old rickety chair in the back corner of the living room, 'Wingardium Leviosa' she spoke clearly, and very quickly the chair followed exactly where her wand went and it came sailing around the family and out the window where she dropped it onto the lawn outside. 'What!' yelled both Daniel and Jasmine clearly in awe. He definitely believed his parents now, 'so what is this Secrecy act thing I'm supposed to read' asked Daniel as he pulled out the second piece of parchment. 'Read it and find out' said his dad laughing.

_Mr D. Sythe-we are sorry that you could not learn or understand about the wizarding world earlier but we are under a special code of law which we must stick by, young witches and wizards under the age of 11 are not aloud to know that they are very different indeed to their muggle counterparts. After the publication of Lord Voldemort's downfall in the Muggle world as well as the wizarding world, it was unsafe to tell the muggles we could magick them away. It was proven that the most likely way something was gonna slip was if a small child was to tell people they knew, our whole society would be wrecked so we had to keep it a secret from these young kids, but how. By forcing the children's parents to not tell them about the magic powers they would one day posses and sending them to a normal muggle school which also benefits our young wizards because they can understand everything about muggles education as well as wizards which is an important skill. At the age of eleven you will be told about the wizarding world and you will be sent off to Hogwarts to become and adept witch or wizard. Also this letter will only apply to the eldest sibling, the others are all allowed to know about the wizarding world at their age at the time of the eldest getting their first letter, parents can decide whether to keep their younger kids at a muggle school or take them out of school to be home-schooled..This is stated in the International Wizarding Laws Vol. 3 and once again I am sincerely sorry we couldn't tell you about this when you were young._

_Yours Sincerely. Mr J.D Everett  
(Assistant Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin 1st class,  
International wizarding secrecy act councellor)  
_

'Muggles' was all Daniel said but his father immediately understood, 'non-magical folk, not like us, although some witches or wizards are muggle-born but that's uncommon' said his dad knowingly, 'who's Lord Voldemort?' said Daniel and Mr Sythe geared up for a torrent of questions to be fired at him and Jasmine listened intently picking up on everything that he said. 'Hey Daniel wanna get back to opening your presents' asked his mum and he realized that after the crazy letter he had just recieved that he had forgotten all about them, he wasn't very excited for them because they would probably just be some '_muggle_' stuff that he wouldn't be interested in for much longer. As he sat down at the table to open his presents his dad was whistling out the window, and suddenly the Owl that they had seen earlier was perched on their dads arm looking rather proud of his work. 'Daniel; this is Quimby, a Barn Owl, he's professor Obbin's, your new headmaster' said Ed and the Owl nodded proudly looking right into Daniel's bright blue eyes.

Daniel had walked back over to the table after patting Quimby to finally open his presents, he first opened a small soft package he quickly knew was a bunch of clothes, it was from his family in Ireland, it was a green and white sweater with a leprechaun picture in the centre and the name, Limerick Leprachauns, surrounding the now-moving picture. 'Oh their coming 12th on the table at the moment, not too bad, they just beat the Warsaw Wasps this morning.' said Eddie but Dan looked clueless, 'what are you talking about' Daniel asked curiously, 'Quidditch teams' answered Eddie and then he figured he would have to explain all of that to Daniel as well.

Daniel now knew all about Quidditch and the EQL (European Quidditch League) which the Surrey Snipers were winning at the moment. The next present he decided just for good measure to unwrap ferociously, it turned out to be a box of lollies, but not any ordinary box of lollies, these were wizard lollies, Bertie-botts every flavored beans. 'Why did you get me magic lollies if you didn't know when I'd find out about Hogwarts' Daniel asked curiously to his mother, 'because we saw Quimby put the letter in last night, we knew we could wrap them up,' 'Oh' said Daniel understanding know.  
The rest of the morning whizzed by and he also had gotten, a small box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes pranks, a couple pairs of shorts and lastly a huge sack of wizard coins from his grandma and grandad in N.Z, when Dan finished counting he exclaimed that he had thirty-one gold galleons, 12 silver sickles and 113 bronze knuts.

During the day Daniel was running round the house back and forth between his parents asking about the world that he was only just entering, just before dinner the crappy old telephone rung, Daniel now found it weird that they had a telephone, I mean, they won't need one anymore unless they wanna keep catching up with muggle friends. That was exactly what this call was about, his mum had picked it up and from the voice on the other side of the phone he could tell it was one of his best-friends mums, of course they lived in New Zealand. When they finished on the phone Anne looked thrilled, wonder why?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and please review it will help me and pass it on to other friends, Cheers, and any tips, tell me. Also just for fun I've posted the whole European Quidditch League table on my profile as well the review for this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Michael the Muggle

_~CHAPTER 2~_

**_Michael the Muggle_**

* * *

The day after the life-changing letter had been delivered to Daniel was a quiet, stay at home sorta day but Edward Sythe had planned to show something extremely exciting and important to his son.  
It was 11:00am and the whole family was up. Daniel had made breakfast that morning and he was feeling ecstatic, he had had a dream about the school in which he would be attending for this year. The scene was the same as his old primary school except everyone held wands and there were random flying chairs all around the school being controlled by his classmates.

Dan's mum came into the living room where Dan was sitting down. He was on the family Apple laptop and was writing his own story, Daniel loved to write in his spare time, it was something he felt was fun to do whenever he was bored. When his mum passed by Dan looked up and suddenly a question had popped into his head, Dan had been asking questions all morning but his parents didn't seem to care.  
'Mum, how would you tell the difference between muggles and witches or wizards on the streets' questioned Daniel, 'well you don't really, usually your either in the muggle world or in the wizarding world but occasionally you'll see people with cloaks on where they shouldn't be' she said convincingly.

'Hey Dan come over here I wanna show you something!' yelled his dad from somewhere down the short hallway, Dan walked past his sisters room and the bathroom, turned the corner and saw his dad in the abnormally large office room. This was where his dad 'worked,' before yesterday his dad had to pretend he was a normal everyday worker, and his fake job happened to be a salesman for Toyota. He didn't really work for them he was actually a part-time Auror (Dark-Wizard Catcher) for the Ministry of Magic.

Today he was just sitting in his work chair and had an extremely odd newspaper in front of him, 'what's that, why's it moving!' asked Daniel quickly as he stared at the magical newspaper. 'It's the Daily Prophet, our newspaper' replied Edward in a slight tone of annoyance, 'oh and why do the pictures move,' 'don't ask me, they just do, all pictures in our world do.' Dan thought this was insane but decided not to ask his dad anymore questions, but still; why would they need moving pictures, normal, non-moving ones are fine.'Oh and what did you want' asked Dan who only now noticed his dad's dull wand lying next to the newspaper, on closer inspection it looked amazing, it had a handle with a small point at the bottom curling around to give your hand a strong grip and it changed from a dark brown at the bottom of the wand to the point being a very light shade of brown.

'I wanted to show you something' he answered mysteriously, 'yeh what' Daniel pressed wanting to find out what it was. "Give me a second, jeez' said his father jokingly who then looked at Dan and laughed, he closed the Daily Prophet over and picked his wand up, he beckoned for Daniel to come over to where he was standing. They stood beside a blank wall, the only wall in the room which wasn't covered with muggle photos of the Sythe family, before Daniel could ask Eddie tapped on the wall three times at the corner and then whispered under his breath, 'Alohamora' and even before Daniel noticed the doorknob that had suddenly appeared from thin air he heard a lock click into place and a thin line appear on one side of the wall. The wall that had been completely clear only seconds ago had a huge line forming, making it's way up the wall, it was a perfect crack. The line made the shape of a door and when Eddie turned the doorknob the door-shape opened...

'Woahoa!' yelled Dan in surprise, inside was small, about the size of a walk-in wardrobe but if you look closely you'll see so many odd objects. 'Hey Dan, welcome to our secret wardrobe' said Eddie happily, 'what d'ya mean, secret' asked Dan as he peered around the corner noticing an odd clock. 'Dad, what's this' asked Daniel changing the subject as he turned around pointing at the antique looking clock, 'you'll see soon enough.'

Daniel huffed, life was such a secret.  
'This is known as a secret wizard wardrobe, stores all our magical items; this does, so you and your sis' would never find out,' he took a couple of steps in and looked at the many shelves with weird ornament, one was full of the moving pictures he had seen earlier in the newspaper, another had loads of books with titles like, _Muggle_ _History_ and _Living in both worlds_.  
There were also a few coat hangers and long black robes were hanging there unused for almost a decade, Daniel looked shocked that this had been hidden from him for so long, but what was at the back of the room shocked him most; a pair of broomsticks.  
'Whoa you guys played Quidditch,' said Daniel in awe, 'well, sorta' his Dad said pausing to get the right answer, 'Your mum played Quidditch, I was just a fill in,' 'how good was she' said Daniel eagerly as he eyed a mysterious ball that suddenly turned red as he squished it, 'Heck Yeah, she played for the Gisborne Gunners back in New Zealand before you were born!' answered his father enthusiastically. Daniel had the most cartoonish grin spreading across his face and his small dimples appeared on either side of his cheek, his Dad looked like he had just let all the air out of a balloon out, finally being able to react after keeping the secret for eleven years.

As Daniel finished his father got up thrilled and cast a spell from inside the wardrobe _'Ipsifesta Temundo' _he spoke clearly and with a small swish the objects inside flew out into the house, Daniel shook his head like their was no way that was happening, the broomsticks flew over to lean beside a drawer while moving picture frames, flasks and magic books sat themselves on top of benches and tables.

'Ooow' a moan echoed through the house and Dan saw his sister Jasmine lying on the carpet rubbing her head where the copy of _'Encyclopedia of Magical Law'_ had hit her on the head. 'Woops' said Eddie but put his hand over his mouth and turned the other way to stop himself from laughing at his nine year old daughter. Daniel saw his mum coming down the stairs and immediately bombarded her with questions about her Quidditch years, he quickly learned that at Hogwarts she had played Chaser for Ravenclaw; one of the four houses and out of school she played as a reserve for the Gisborne Gunners.  
As he wandered through the house he noticed how different some of the rooms looked with the moving pictures and other ornaments and magical items all over the place. His room was one of the few that hadn't changed and he quickly figured that that was because he didn't have anything from the wizarding world.

Suddenly a thought struck him, 'how in the name of God would he get any of his school supplies' he looked round the room as if they would suddenly appear on his bed or on top of his shelves, then opened the door and called out, 'Mum, Dad how am I ever gonna get my school stuff!' he asked desperately, he was sure he heard a snigger from his Dad and then his parents whispering quietly to each other, 'you'll see' answered his mum smugly, 'what, so they're gonna just appear on my desk before I leave? doubt it' Dan answered in retaliation. 'Dang magic's more annoying than I first thought!'

* * *

Only 4 days later Daniel and his family were getting ready to go visit the Fellons, they were friends from New Zealand and when they had rung up on the 19th of July; Daniel had no idea that they had moved to England, they had invited the Sythes over for the day. He was extremely excited to see one to his best friends again; Marcus, even though he was a muggle; non-magical person Daniel was still thrilled he had moved to England and would get to see him again.

His sister Hayley was Jasmine's age so those two got on very well as well.

As Daniel whipped on a pair of casual Billabong shorts his mum walked in, 'remember the rules, OK' she said and Daniel understood, he had to keep quiet anything about the wizarding world and this was his first test to show his parents that he could do it.  
Daniel was a little bit nervous that he might let something slip but his parents had told him that if you let something small slip the muggles usually don't notice it.

Daniel figured that when his parents told him and his sister about this they weren't really talking to him because they knew he was responsible enough to not say a word wrong but Jasmine was a prime culprit of talking to much, everywhere the family goes it's, chatter. Chatter. Chatter to strangers and friends alike and sometimes it's a bit scary.

Daniel was finishing getting ready to go, he had tried to pat his scruffy blonde hair down but in the end he gave up. He checked himself in the mirror and saw his blue eyes staring right back at him, he was quite short for his age but still almost a head higher than his younger sister. Some people said he would become taller than his dad but he disagreed, he hoped he wouldn't be very tall because if so then he would be extremely lanky, he is always the thinnest in class; it's not that he isn't well-fed it must of just been the way he was born. He had loads of freckles on his face but he didn't notice it that much, he usually chooses to forget about them accepting they are just part of his appearance.

He was annoyed at his mum for making him look '_dressy_' but he quickly got over it as they walked out the door; he was way too excited. The Fellons lived in Oxford and the drive wasn't very long, roughly half an hour but Daniel was aching to get there, he couldn't believe that they had moved to England only a year later than his own family.  
When they arrived at the Fellons house the first thing he noticed was how similar it was to all the other houses round it, the historical brick and the short abrupt-ending driveway which was very unlike what their family would be used to back in New Zealand. They parked the car on the road and walked to the front door, Edward knocked twice and then stood back waiting to be welcomed into the house.

* * *

Daniel was ecstatic when he saw Michael, they hadn't seen each other since they were both living in New Zealand. Michael was a bit taller than Dan and he wore round glasses underneath his jet black hair, he was a tidy boy.

Dan and Michael walked through the picture-fulled hallway and ran outside where there was a bunny cage, 'what's its name, I've forgotten" asked Daniel patting the fluffy white bunny. He remembered seeing it back home but the name had slipped from his mind. 'Err Kaval, he's really annoying though' answered Michael firmly, 'he hasn't a brain.'

Michael unbolted the cage to give the rabbit some fresh air, it bounded out and onto the patch of lawn that must of been neatly mowed.  
Daniel followed watching the rabbit curiously, it was running round the fence as if he would find his way out, 'should we stop him' said Dan as the rabbit dug at the dirt beside one part of the stone wall.  
'Nah, he does it everyday, come on let's go inside' said Michael casually and Dan took once last glance at the bunny and walked inside behind his friend.

Both of them were great tennis players so they took their racquets and walked off down to the nearest tennis court, Daniel felt awkward knowing that soon he wouldn't get the chance to play or enjoy the muggle sports as much as he will Quidditch but he still enjoyed playing tennis with Michael for now. Michael as usual was better but Dan didn't mind, his red, Wilson tennis racquet wasn't that great anyway. They headed home striking up a conversation about Daniels favorite movie, 'Now You See Me' an ultimate magic show movie, Michael; curiously enough was very quiet about the topic as if hiding something, 'I should be the one acting like that' Daniel thought 'I'm the one who has something to hide' but Daniel decided to just brush it off.

They finally got back to Michael's house after a long walk and Daniel noticed that on the TV was Fulham vs Sunderland, he supported Fulham and hoped that he would be able to find out the latest Football scores at Hogwarts, he will definitely still be attached to the Muggle part of his life which has ruled for 11 years. Fulham was thankfully winning 1-0 against a struggling Sunderland. they past the parents who asked them how the tennis went and Daniels dad gave him a secretive wink.

'Wanna relax for a bit' asked Michael as he looked over at the exhausted mess that was Daniel, 'yeh let's watch the football for a bit' Daniel replied as he made himself comfortable on the yellow-cushioned rocking armchair.  
They watched the match for at least 20 minutes with nothing interesting happening before Michael said to him that before he leaves he has to see the Playstation 3 and small TV Michael had sitting in his room.  
Michael went off to the toilet and Dan tried to figure out how to turn the damn TV on, he couldn't ind the remote anywhere, he began looking through the draws thinking Michael might of accidentally put it on there when he found something very unusual underneath some of his T-Shirts...

Dan quickly flipped the piece of parchment over in astonishment and found that his assumption was correct, the Hogwarts wax seal was sitting right in the middle of the envelope with the serpent, badger, eagle and lion all forming the shield. He looked round to check that the door to the toilet was still tightly locked and opened the envelope looking at the contents inside, it was the exact same as his own apart from the name printed said _Michael Fellon _on it!  
Daniel was positively stunned, his best friend had also received one, no way; it couldn't be possible; his mum and dad must be witches and wizards too. Daniel was too excited to notice the grim boy standing at the doorway supporting himself, his face was shocked but quickly it turned to a scared sort of anger.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' Michael shouted at Daniel who quickly turned around looking shocked and still holding the contents to the letter he had been reading. Daniel was lost for words, he had never seen his friend angry like this before.  
'I was er... reading this letter' said Daniel hopefully, 'it's ahh... really cool don't you think.'  
'GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!' Michael yelled thrusting his hand out towards Daniel who with a defeated look on his face slammed it into Michael's hands.

'AND...oh god' said Michael and clapped his hand to his mouth as he must of just realized something and he had, he knew that if Daniel found out about his secret his whole world would be dead meat, 'oh god, oh god, oh god, please d-d-don't say a w-word' said Michael as he began to break down into small sobs, 'Never speak of it again.'

Daniel finally figured Michael had calmed down enough to tell him, 'Hey Michael it doesn't matter, cause you know I'm a wiz-you know magical person too' said Dan trying to sound as cheerful as possible' Michael looked at him for only a second then without thought answered.  
'DON'T TRY MAKE SOME RUBBISH EXCUSE ON ME, I KNOW THAT'S A LIE' he shouted and Daniel stepped back surprised not thinking that he would think like that. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and finally saw four adults pound into the room, 'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!' screeched Michael's mother; Jacqui who looked from Michaels small crying figure to Daniel who looked positively stunned at everything that had just happened then as one all four adults looked down on the bed where the letter sat and each of them looked like their best friend had just been blown up by a bomb.

'WHAT!' they said in unison but noone noticed the others voice, 'alright you two seem mad at each other best we get out of here Jacqui' said Daniels mum who had been the first to recover from the shock and she pulled Daniel aside who briskly walked out of the room not wanting to look back they thanked Jacqui and Richard for their hospitality, yanked Jasmine from Hayley and quickly left the scene. 'wow' muttered Daniel under his breath, 'now that was weird.'

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took forever to get out but that will probably be the case with all of them, also I hope you like the idea of this chapter and it didn't seem to fake because his friend from New Zealand is also going to Hogwarts but yes it should create a bit of a twist especially since there still mad at eachother. Anything you would like me to improve on just tell me and yes please review cause it makes me feel like writing alot more than if you don't review :)  
**


End file.
